


Retail Therapy

by Gonesouth27



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonesouth27/pseuds/Gonesouth27
Summary: Anders and Mitchel do a spot of shopping .





	

 

 

 

 

 

Anders sat in bed ,watching as his boyfriend pulled on his favourite pair of black ,skinny jeans . "Mitchell , I was wondering ,how many pairs of black jeans do you own ?"   

The dark haired man's head swung round to observe his boyfriend . "Just the one ,why do you ask ?"

 

Anders sipped his coffee thoughtfully "Nothing it's just that ,it's all that you wear and if you only have the one pair , then when do you find time to wash them 

 

Fastening the buttons , Mitchell turned and crawled up the bed to where his boyfriend sat . Placing a kiss on soft lips he smirked: " I have to admit ,I may not wash them as frequently as I should ,they probably stink ,but to be honest I've stopped noticing ". Anders grimaced .

 

" Mitchell that's gross ! " suddenly his sexy boyfriend didn't seem that appealing . "Listen we've nothing much on today , after breakfast ,why don't I take you shopping  ? " 

 

Mitchells head fell back against the soft pillows and the vampire pouted "Do we have too?. Glancing sideways he eyed his boyfriend " I'd rather stay here and fuck you into the mattress " Wiggling his eyebrows he tried to look sexy ,which normally wasn't a problem but Anders was determined .

 

"No sex till we've been shopping ,do you understand " The Vampire huffed .

 

"Damm it, Anders ,that's so harsh , not even a quick blow job ?" Anders chose to ignore his sulking lover and headed for the shower .

 

"I mean it Mitchell .I'm not blowing a cock ,even if it is yours ,not if it's been in filthy jeans all day . 

 

Anders didn't head for the high street .Shopping with a sulking Vampire wasn't going to be easy . Instead, he headed to a small independent, in one of the quiet back streets .  

 

Anders scanned the window as Mitchell took a last drag on his cigarette . "Ready ? " Dropping his cigarette ,Mitchell pressed it into the pavement .

 

"Guess so " With that the huffy Vampire reluctantly followed  his boyfriend into the shop . "DOMAIN" was a trendy boutique that Anders used in the days when he needed to pull women for sex .Now he was with Mitchell  he was far more casual but Mitchell had an amazing physic and not all high street brands would fit him ,plus it would be quieter ,just in case the grumpy brunette played up .

 

"Good Morning sir's may I help you ? " Out of nowhere appeared a man and he made his way across the shop to where the two men stood . After a few minutes of explanation by Anders and a fair,few looks of disgust aimed at Mitchell , Fabian the shop assistant disappeared,only to reappear moments later with an armful of clothes .

 

Mitchell eyed the garments warily ,they weren't all black jeans but an assortment of shirts and trousers .He would have left then, but no sex was a harsh punishment ,so gritting his teeth he reluctantly disappeared into the changing room .

 

The first two pairs were too short in the leg and the Vampire refused flatly to even try the grey coloured chino's on " Do I look like a man who wears Chino's " Mitchell glared at Fabian and Anders wondered if after this experience Fabian may in fact become supper for his grumpy Vampire .

 

Fabian bought Anders coffee and the two men waited for the Vampire to reappear . Suddenly Mitchell pulled back the curtain to reveal a nice tight pair of jeans They were blue ,not black but they hugged the Vampires body perfectly and Anders licked his lips ."Nice " he smiled taking a sip of his coffee .

 

Next was a more conventional pair of black jeans that clung to every curve of the Vampires arse . Anders admired the perfect rear and so, he noticed did Fabian ."They look great Mitchell ". The Vampire nodded ,he had on with them a black shirt and underneath a red long sleeved tee and all he needed were some new fingerless gloves and he was done .

 

Mitchell was just disappearing into the changing room when Fabian arrived with more clothing . The Vampire protested but, one look at his blonde God had him convinced and he returned to the changing room .

 

When Mitchell reappeared Anders almost dropped his coffee . "Fuck Mitchell !" Fabian had snuck in a pair of tight black leather pants which quite possibly made the Vampires arse look illegal . The fabric clung in a way that left no room for the imagination . Anders glanced at Fabian ,who was blatantly ogling his boyfriend . 

 

"I like these ,does my arse look okay ? " Mitchell turned to give both men a better view . Anders was about to answer when Fabian spoke ." I think sir looks very well " glancing at Anders he smiled . "What does sir think ? " Anders was actually thinking that if Fabian didn't stop staring at his boyfriend's arse he may punch him ,but Mitchell's smile and the promise of what he would do to his Vampire in those trousers made him stop .

 

Dumping the pile of clothes in Fabian's arms the assistant moved over to the counter to wrap them , Mitchell was smiling "That wasn't so bad after all " Anders nodded "We haven't paid yet don't forget " . Mitchell laughed "Well it's not like I make a habit of it " Anders nodded and handed Mitchell the card to go and settle up.

 

 Fabian was making small talk while the vampire waited ." May I take your Email sir, I can put you on our mailing list " .Mitchell shook his head .

 

"Don't worry I'll come back when I need something " Fabian nodded .

 

"Your telephone number then ? " Mitchell hesitated but Anders intervened .

 

" Thankyou Fabian ,we'll return if we need anything more " Cheeky ,fucking shop assistant ,hitting on his Vampire and in front of him , he would be more than happy if Mitchell drained him of every drop of blood .

 

Once outside Anders drew Mitchell close ,pressing a heated kiss to his lips . Mitchell smiled into the kiss " Drink ? " . Anders shook his head and threaded his fingers through Mitchell's .

 

"I'm taking you home ,now ." Mitchell frowned .

 

"Have I done something wrong ? " Anders shook his head .

 

"No but you are going to put those leather pants on again ,but this time just for me " Anders growled possessively and Mitchell shivered . "Your arse is mine remember !" 

 

Mitchell followed as his stormy blonde dragged him home .The sex ban had clearly been lifted and if his punishment was an afternoon of being banged into the mattress then ,well he could live with that .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This would have worked for either of the boys but somehow it suited Mitchell .  
> Now I have to think of something for Anders :)


End file.
